Survivor: The Australian Outback
The Australian Outback '''is the second season of Sims: Survivor. It is the successor of Borneo. In this season, 6 men and 6 women, all from different backgrounds, to the outback of Australia. For the first time, there were two tribes, Kucha and Ogakor. The winner, Rita Osborne managed to defeat Vince Turner in a 2-1 vote. Production *The filming for the Outback started 2 months after the finale of Borneo aired. The thing that is most different is that there are two tribes, and the camera will change between each tribe back and forth a few times. *Something else that was noticeable was how a tribe was affected the morning after they go to tribal council. This was seen on day 4 after the very first tribal council when the person voted out was the only one who could expertly cook and the tribe was getting hungry *Tribes were assigned before the seasons even started. So the tribe photos were taken in the same studio as the castaways pictures were taken in Format '''Tribe Composition: '''The twelve castaways were divided into two tribes of six '''Normal Days: The amount of days is extended since the last season, with 27 days in total '''Tiebreaker: '''In a tie, a revote will happen. If the votes tie again, it will switch over to which ever of the tied players has the worst relationship with another castaway on their tribe. Castaways {| class= "wikitable" !Contestant !Tribe !Merged Tribe !Finish !Votes |- | Cell 1 | Gabby Guillory | style="background-color:#32ccfe;" | Kucha | Cell 3 | | Cell 4 | 1st Voted Out Day 3 | Cell 5 | 2 |- | Cell 1 | Stacey Conner | style="background-color:#a7fc00;" | Ogakor | Cell 3 | | Cell 4 | 2nd Voted Out Day 6 | Cell 5 | 2 |- | Cell 1 | Frank Corbett | style="background-color:#a7fc00;" | Ogakor | Cell 3 | | Cell 4 | 3rd Voted Out Day 9 | Cell 5 | 4 |- | Cell 1 | Ross Van Phelp | style="background-color:#32ccfe;" | Kucha | Cell 3 | | Cell 4 | 4th Voted Out Day 12 | Cell 5 | 4 |- | Cell 1 | Izzy Ortega | style="background-color:#a7fc00;" | Ogakor | Cell 3 | | Cell 4 | 5th Voted Out Day 15 | Cell 5 | 7 |- | Cell 1 | Freddie Christian | style="background-color:#32ccfe;" | Kucha | Cell 3 | | Cell 4 | 6th Voted Out Day 18 | Cell 5 | 4 |- | Cell 1 | Jessica Ferrer | style="background-color:#32ccfe;" | Kucha | style="background-color:#ff6600;" | Barramundi | Cell 4 | 7th Voted Out Day 21 | Cell 5 | 5 |- | Cell 1 | Kyle Willett | style="background-color:#32ccfe;" | Kucha | style="background-color:#ff6600;" | Barramundi | Cell 4 | 8th Voted Out & 1st Jury Member Day 24 | Cell 5 | 5 |- | Cell 1 | Trixie Erkel | style="background-color:#32ccfe;" | Kucha | style="background-color:#ff6600;" | Barramundi | Cell 4 | 9th Voted Out & 2nd Jury Member Day 25 | Cell 5 | 6 |- | Cell 1 | Joanna Yates | style="background-color:#a7fc00;" | Ogakor | style="background-color:#ff6600;" | Barramundi | Cell 4 | 10th Voted Out & 3rd Jury Member Day 26 | Cell 5 | 4 |- | Cell 1 | Vince Turner | style="background-color:#a7fc00;" | Ogakor | style="background-color:#ff6600;" | Barramundi | Cell 4 | Runner-Up | Cell 5 | 1 |- | Cell 1 | Rita Osborne | style="background-color:#a7fc00;" | Ogakor | style="background-color:#ff6600;" | Barramundi | Cell 4 | Sole Survivor | Cell 5 | 2